The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaomena hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Peacock`.
The new Aglaonema is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Valkaria, Fla. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Aglaonemas with unique and interesting leaf patterns that readily produced divisions. The new Aglaonema originated from a cross made by the Inventors of the Aglaonema marantifolium cv. `Tricolor` (not patented) as the male, or pollen, parent with the Aglaonema commutatum var. picturatum cv. `Echo` (not patented) as the female, or seed, parent. The cultivar `Peacock` was discovered and selected by the Inventors in March, 1987 as a seedling within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Valkaria, Fla.
Plants of the new Aglaonema differ from plants of the male parent, the cultivar `Tricolor`, in leaf color, leaf pattern, midrib color and petiole color. Plants of the new Aglaonema differ from plants of the female parent, the cultivar `Echo` in leaf shape, leaf size, leaf color, leaf pattern, petiole color, plant form and tolerance to low temperatures.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by divisions at Valkaria and Zolfo Springs, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.